The Cold fury of the Moon
by Vice-PropelledDemon
Summary: Where do Saix's true loyalties lie? To Xemnas or something more? Spoilers, no pairings, Concrit welcome.


_**A/N :Just the end result of some random thoughts buzzing around in my head.**_

**_Con-crit is welcome, but most of all, enjoy the story ;)_**

_

* * *

_

_-The Keyblade master and his companions are near, sire. They have eliminated Lord Luxord…_

Saïx stood, silently, contemplating this. The Berserkers were exceptionally loyal troops, possibly the most loyal of all Nobodies.

'Very well,' he said, 'Now go.'

_-Sire would not have us protect him?_

'No I would not. I need no protection,' he glanced up at the moon.

Through the glass it appeared fractured, and broken. Its heavily cratered face seemed to cast a crooked, but insane, smile in Saïx's direction. He needed no protection; he had Kingdom Hearts.

_His_ Kingdom Hearts.

Xemnas may have been the leader of the Nobodies, but it was not with him where Saïx's true fealty lay.

_Kingdom Hearts…_

Xemnas was merely the means to an end. And Saïx would show allegiance to him, only as long as it took him to have Kingdom hearts ready.

But Xemnas needed more time; he tried to stall the...'_guests'_ with Xibar and then Luxord; both of them failed.

Saïx couldn't fail. The plan was too close to bearing fruit for it to be thwarted at the last moment. And by a child no less!

'Go. Guard Xemnas,' he said in a monotone fashion, 'and kill any, who would try to impede him' he added, apparently as an afterthought.

The Berserker nodded its head, and promptly vanished in a sudden whirl of black and white tendrils.

Saïx gazed back up at the moon, basking in its soft and gentle glow.

Now he stood alone in the area Xemnas had named the, "Addled Impassé". It was one of many peculiar character traits, Saïx had learned to cope with during the many years he had spent in the Organization.

All the Organization members had odd character quirks; Demyx with his laziness, Luxord with his peculiar obsession with playing games, Larxene and her sarcasm…

All acts.

All designed to delude themselves into thinking that they were more than what they truly were: incomplete beings.

All of them had used these pathetic self-delusions in a vain and useless attempt to compensate for the feelings they lacked.

Love, empathy, compassion…guilt.

_But now_, he thought,_ this time as a void is almost at an end_._ Soon I will become whole again. No longer this empty shell! With a heart again! Just think of - _

His train of thought had mentally de-railed, as he heard heavy footfalls drawing closer and closer. He tightened his grip upon his claymore.

He turned, slowly, to face the group of meddling trespassers.

A man (who looked suspiciously like Xemnas), the Princess of Heart, a dog-like creature, a duck-like creature and…

Him. Roxas. Sora. The name no longer mattered.

A memory of the thought of pure hatred sprang to his mind; how had _this boy_ managed gain back his heart? He, who turned his back upon Kingdom Heart's glorious light.

_Rage_.

He grabbed hold of it, one of the only feelings that remained while his body had all other emotions leeched from it.

'Only you could have made it this far in one piece…Roxas.'

'That's really getting old!' came the reply.

The Duck-creature, followed by the Dog-creature, moved in front of the boy and spread their arms in a protective stance.

'Yeah! He's Sora!' the duck croaked.

Saïx tried to repress a small flicker of a smile. He raised his claymore in a deliberately slow and predatory fashion. The thin edge facing them.

He allowed himself to use the rage.

The hair on the back of his neck, prickled.

Yes! He would show them what happens to those who reject the Moon's awesome power!

Blue twilight energy crackled along the blade, emanating in a brief shower of sparks. Eight long blue spikes blossomed from the head of the weapon.

He grasped the weapon in an underarm stance.

'Different name, same fate', he said coolly.

He swung the weapon, slashing at the empty air and cutting the moonlight into invisible ribbons.

The sheer force of the slash forced a huge gust of wind towards the group, blasting the man and girl backwards. A barrier formed between the remaining three inside the area, and the two outside of it.

The boy summoned his Keyblade, the dog his shield, and the duck his staff.

'Can you feel it?' the rage flowed through his body in an unceasing torrent, 'The Moon's power!'

Already they were running towards him.

The rage erupted from his body, propelling him upwards.

'Moon! Shine down!'

* * *

It had failed…he had failed… 

The boy…he was too strong. But…

The claymore fell from its master's hands, making a huge clang as it hit the ground.

'Why?'

He staggered towards the enormous window, and gasped as various pains in his body stabbed at him. And then a horrible realization struck him.

_Unless,_ he thought bitterly,_ this has been part of Xemnas' scheme all along. To kill everyone, so he can use Kingdom hearts solely for…_

Thoughts were becoming harder to keep in focus. The world was becoming more blurred to Saïx. Things…walls moved in ways that they shouldn't have done. Swaying just like the Dusks. The only thing that stayed still was…

'_Kingdom Hearts_…'

The only light he'd ever followed. It was guiding him now, he was sure of it. It was the only thing that seemed real, in this strange, and increasingly hazy world.

It filled his vision, a strange ethereal beauty.

More pain lanced through his body.

'Where…is my _heart_?'

His stretched out his hand, in a vain attempt to grab at the Moon.

His words echoed in his ears as…

_Heart…_

He found himself_…_

_Heart…_

Fading away…

_Heart…_

His last sight, the moon.

'So close…' he whispered, before both his world and his moon vanished from his eyes.

* * *

Deep in the core of the moon, a small heart pulsed in warm unison with its fellow hearts. Waiting patiently for the day when it would be a whole, when it could be Aïs again… 

**Fin.**


End file.
